Always Together
by Emperatriz1290
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me... Once the war with Gaea is over...Percy and Annabeth learn to deal with new things that attempt to the happiness in teir relatinship... Declimer: I dont own Percy Jacksons, Anabeth Chase, or any other caracter besides, Lilly Priston(oc), and Erick Tomson(oc). However the plot is PERCABETH!
1. The Surprise

Always Together

Annabeth met with Percy at the beach. It was a sunny day, birds sing and all the campers were playing with the satyrs at the end a normal day at the camp Half-Blood.

"Why did you quote me here?" Annabeth said to him with a smile in her face.

"Well, that is a surprise" he answer her and then he kiss her on the cheek.

"That is not fair. Seaweed Brain!" she said, trying not to laugh.

"Life is not fair, Wise Girl" Percy said leaning toward her.

"So, where are you ta…" she was interrupted by a Percy's kiss.

His lips were salty and sweet at the same time, she love those lips, because they were always there when she need them. In that moment she felt that a Zeus's ray shot her and all her body shake. Percy have that impact in her; most of their kisses were fast, but this one in special was slow, soft and filled with passion, something they have only made once before. When they stop kissing she notices that they were inside the sea.

"You did it again" she said with a big wide smile in her beautiful face.

"What?" Percy said stroking her cheek.

"Taking me here without my consent" she replies.

"I thought it would be romantic. You know" he said lacing their fingers together. "Well, we must go now".

They swim into a cave, it was bright in side of it something weird Annabeth thought but she didn't say anything. She enjoy the trip they made, she didn't know were Percy was taking her but she didn't care.


	2. What would it be?

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY! How are you? I´m good, so I decide to update! Isn´t that awesome? I well, I want to thanks **_**Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller**_** and **_**ElectroSix**_** for favoring (is that a word?) or Following this story! You guy rock!**

**Declaimer: *sniff* I don´t own Percy Jackson and the Olympians*sniff* And it hurts so bad!**

Always Together Ch.2

When they get into the cave, Annabeth couldn´t believe what was in front of her eyes, the cave was huge, and it was decorated with different kind of seaweed and there were shells of different shapes and colors; but what really surprise her, was the dining table that was at the center of the cave. The table was surrounded by an air bubble, it had a red table cloth, three candles, rose´s petals, and two diner plates.

"Wow" Annabeth whispered.

"Do you like it?" he said smiling to her.

"No, I don't like it" she reply.

"You don't?" Percy said looking down.

"I love it, did you really thought I wouldn't" she said while putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, I'm not sure, I guess I am nervous" he said taking her from the waist.

"Don't be silly, seaweed brain" she said.

"I am not" he said and then he kiss her. "So, Madame would you like to pass to our private table?"

"Of course, noble gentleman" she finally answer.

They sat and start eating a delicious lasagna that was made by Percy (supposedly), they talk and laugh for like an hour. They both missed talking without someone interrupt them with work or just for annoying them.

"Well what do you think of our date?" Percy said taking something out of his pocket.

"Perfect" Annabeth said without noticing the jewelry box.

"Happy first anniversary, Wise girl" he said leaning the box toward her.

Annabeth didn't know what to expect, she was really excited and nervous in that moment. When she notice that the box was too big for a ring she felt less nervous but disappointed at the same time.

"What are you giving me" she said shaking the box.

"Open it, and you´ll see" he said with a smile.

**I´m really mean sometimes...but you will learn to love that part of me!**

**So, what do you think about it?! Please review, but don´t be rude remember I´m new in this! I´m rambling aren't I, I better shut up. Until we meet again! **


	3. The Amazing Present!

**Me: S´up? People?! ****You are about to read the third chapter of this, incredible fanfiction... but Annabeth here said that I need to do the disclaimer...**

**Annabeth: You have to!**

**Me: Nico, can you help me*put puppy eyes***

**Nico: Fine. You dont own us, Rick Riordan does...**

**Me: Thanks for doing the disclaimer!**

* * *

Always Together Ch. 3

When Annabeth open the box, she couldn't believe it. Resting in the box, she saw a bracelet with three charms: an owl, a trident, and a half heart. She was speechless.

"Percy, this is...is amazing" she finally said.

"I´m glad you like it" he said with a wide smile in his face.

"What does the charms means" she said looking at the charms on the bracelet.

"Well, the owl is your symbol; the trident is mine; and the half heart represent that you own my heart" he said getting closer to her.

"You own my heart too, Percy" she said.

"Really, great, now this will have sense" Percy said taking out another thing from his pocket.

"What are you talking about?" she said a little confuse.

When Percy took out what was in his pocket, she saw a keychain with tree charms, just like the ones in her bracelet, but the half of the heart was the one that complete hers.

"Percy, what is that?" she said a little bit shock.

"A keychain" Percy said as if it was obvious.

"No, I mean the charms. They are just like mines!" she reply.

"That's the point" he said

"…" she stay there thinking.

"You own my heart and I own yours" he said with a calm smile. Then he kiss her. "And it doesn't matter where we are or how apart are we from each other… WE ARE ALWAYS GONNA BE TOGETHER!"

"Always together" she replied. "I like it" she said leaning for another kiss.

In that moment she knew how much she love Percy, and how much Percy love her. They kiss for 3 minutes, and when they pulled apart, Percy said:

"I love you, Wise girl"

"I love you too, Seaweed brain. And with all my heart" she reply.

Percy stroke her cheek and said "I don't want to ruin this moment, but is getting late, and we need to get back to the camp"

"Nooo! Let's stay a little more" she said using her puppy eyes.

"There's nothing that I wouldn't like the most, but our friends and Chiron will get worried"

"Ok, fine, let's go" she said disappointed

A couple minutes later they were back at the beach walking across it with hand on hand.

* * *

**Well, Annabeth is really mad at Nico right now, because he did the disclaimer for me... Don´t worry, if she touche my baby I´ll kill her!**

**Sooo, I hope jou enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update every week!**


	4. Interruption!

**Me: Happy Birthday!(to all the people whos birthday is today!) Well... how´s life? wait a minute Percy should be hear soon, he offer to do the disclaimer... ... ... **

**Percy:*pating* Sorry I´m late... Emperatriz1290 does ****_NOT _****own anything in this story, exept the plot and a character or two.**

**Me: Thanks Percy, you can leave now...**

**Percy: No, I want to read the chapter!**

**Me: O...kay, on with the story!**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth walked around the beach, admiring the moon, the stars, and the calm water in front of them.

"Percy" Annabeth called.

"Yep" he answer.

"How I will be sure you are not losing the keychain?"

"Because, it has magic"

"I, don't get it" she said with her confuse face.

"Do you remember when Tyson used to work with the Cyclops?"

"Yea"

"Well, he learn how to make magic swords…"

"And?"

"And he put magic on your bracelet and in my keychain"

"Look at this" Percy said and then he threw the keychain as far as he could.

"Percy I… I thought you love me" Annabeth said using her shock face.

"I do, and with all my heart. See!?" he said showing her the keychain that was again in his hand.

"How… that happened?" she said scared, shock, and fascinated at the same time.

"Magic" he said "In this way, I will NEVER lose your heart and you would NEVER lose mine"

Then he lean toward her for a kiss.  
Their lips had just touch when someone pulled them apart. When they pulled apart they saw, Jason and Piper smiling at them.

"Hey, you lovers" Jason said with a mocking voice.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked

"Yea, you two should be in the fireplace" Annabeth said supporting Percy.

"Same for you" Piper replied.

"Touché" Percy and Annabeth said in unisolo.

"Any way were the Hades were you two?" Jason said

"Um, underwater" Annabeth said as if it was obvious.

"Since 5 o´clock?" Piper asked.

"Yes, problem?" Percy replied.

"No, none" Jason said.

"Jason, let's leave them alone" Piper said pulling Jason away.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow" They both said and leave the beach flying.

Percy took Annabeth from the waist and said "So,wherewe werebeforewe were interrupted?"

"Here" Annabeth said putting her arms around Percy´s neck.

They start kissing, her hand move around Percy's hair, while Percy grab her closer. Annabeth licked Percy´s inferior lips, he open his mouth and her tongue enter and then their tongue move like if they were one. They could stay like that all night, but the bell of sleeping time sound.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?" Percy asked her.

"Sure, let´s go" Annabeth said and then she jumped to Percy´s back.

* * *

**Annabeth: O.o what happen in the next chapter?**

**Percy: Oh, babe you´ll love it...**

**Annabeth: Percy!*smak Percy hard in the arm***

**Percy: Ouch!**

**Me: Anyway, you´ll see. Maybe it will be a bad thing... or maybe not...**


	5. Oh My, a Nightmare

**Me: Hello my dear Readers, How`s life? Sorry, I know I`m a day late, but my wifi just broke so I don`t have wifi at home. And if you are wondering I post this from my school so, yeah. Anyway Thalia, would you do the honors...**

**Thalia: If she did own us, the world would break in caos..**

**Me: Hey!...**

**Thalia: On with the story!**

* * *

Percy carried Annabeth into his cabin. Once inside, he threw her on the bed, take out a pajama and enter to the bathroom.

"Percy ¿Did I leave a pair of pajamas here?"

"Yes, check in the closet"

Annabeth walked toward the closet and grab a pair of pajamas. She leave them in Percy´s cabin because she often stayed with him, thanks to the nightmares, and he was de only one that can calm her down, and make her feel saved.

"I found them!" she yell to Percy that was inside the bathroom.

"OK"

Annabeth took her shorts off and put on the pajama pant, then she change her t-shirt, and then slips into the bed. A couple of minutes later, Percy slips into the bed next to her. She move closer to him and putt her head over his chest while he cuddle her.

"Good night, Wise girl" he said before kissing her forehead.

"Good night, Seaweed brain" she answer back.

Annabeth´s POV  
I close my eyes and feel the heat and protection Percy gave me. I felt asleep really fast, and start dreaming. I remember the dream because it seems very real, as always. Everything start pretty good; Percy and I were in a picnic on Central Park…

Percy, did you brought the mantel? - I asked him.

Yeah it´s at the car – he answer.

I´ll get it – I said standing up, and I started walking toward the car.

When I got the mantel, I walked back to the place were Percy was supposed to be. Percy was laying on the grass surrounded by a pool of blood. I drop the mantel and ran to him.

Percy?! – I said, and then, I laid at his side.

I…L…Love… You! – Percy said with his last breath. I start crying, I couldn´t believe, that the love of my life had just, DIE.

I told both of you that I would kill you – A voice that I barely recognize, talked.

What did you do to him? – I asked with my eyes full of tears. And then I waked up crying.

***********Look, a Linebreak!****************

Percy´s POV  
I was sleeping, thanks the gods it was a dreamless night. But it was interrupt by Annabeth´s sobs. I waked up as fast as I could, and grabbed Annabeth. She continue crying in my shoulder for a couple of minutes more.

"Hey, It was just a nightmare" I said trying to calm her down.

"I… Know" she reply. "But it seems pretty real"

"Like most of them?" I knew this will happen, she was likely to have nightmares, and she needs me there to calm her down (something I don't dislike at all).

"It's not funny" she said a little pissed off.  
I smiled to her, and then she smiled me back. I leaned toward her and kiss her, suddenly I felt her kissing me back.

"Everything is going to be fine. We are together" I said hugging her tightly.

"That's what you said before falling into the Tartarus" she said hugging me back.

"I know, and I really mean it"

"You better do" she said leaning for another kiss, something I didn't reject.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, I do" she said putting her head back at my chest. "Let's try to sleep"

"Yeas, Sir" I said laughing. And we felt asleep in each other arms for second time tonight.

* * *

**I would like to thanks everyone who takes the time to read my stories, and to all te people who follow, favorite, or reviw this story, The Karaoke Night, and Under the Rain. Thank you guys, sooooo much, you are the ones who help me keep udating. So Thanks!**


	6. The Fight

**Me: Nice to see you guys again! I miss you soooo much! :(**

**Annabeth: Please, it have been a week...**

**Me: A really loooong week!**

**Percy: Hey, what is the chapter about? I mean "The Fight" why?**

**Me: You´ll see... Let´s make this fast, I don´t own the characters in this the story, however, the plot belongs to me!**

* * *

Percy´s POV  
I can believe she is trying to control me again. I mean, I have a brain, maybe I´m not the smartest guy at the camp, but I have my own opinion! Ok, I guess you don't understand what´s happening. So I'm going to tell story since the beginning.

The campers asked Chiron if we could organized a party, he said yes. Well, he leaved the Athena and the Aphrodite cabin in charge of the organization. Annabeth, as the head counselor of the Athena cabin, and Piper, as the head counselor of Aphrodite cabin were the major organizers, but Piper had a trouble in Camp Jupiter, so she leave Drew in charge.

Annabeth was arguing with Drew on the theme of the party because they couldn´t agree. So, they asked me:

"Percy, would you tell Drew that my theme is much better!" Annabeth told me.

"May I know the themes that each of you choose first?" I asked.

"My theme is ´A night under the stars´" Drew said.

"And mine is ´Hawaiian Luau´" Annabeth said.

"Well, I prefer Drew´s theme" When I said this Drew smile at Annabeth while she just looked at me with does – You didn't said that - eyes.

"How could you? I am your girlfriend, you should support me!" She yelled at me.

"Yeah, but I think hers idea is better" I told her, really mad.

"Uhgg!" She said and then she leave the place, really upset, and angry. And as always I follow her, until we were near her cabin.

* * *

Annabeth POV  
I can believe he support her! I am really angry at him, so bad that I feel about to cry. Okay I would explain this to you:

We are going to have a party in the camp, and I have the amazing idea for the theme of the party ´Hawaiian Luau´. The problem was Drew, she had other idea that was ´A night under the stars´, can you believe it, well, I´m not saying that is bad, but my idea was better. However we need to choose one, so we ask Percy:

"Percy, would you tell Drew that my theme is much better!" I told him.

"May I know the themes that each of you choose first?" He asked.

"My theme is ´A night under the stars´" Drew said.

"And mine is ´Hawaiian Luau´" I said.

"Well, I prefer Drew´s theme" When he said that Drew smile at me while I looked at Percy with my – You didn't said that - eyes.

"How could you? I am your girlfriend, you should support me!" I yelled at him really.

"Yeah, but I think hers idea is better" He told me, really mad.

"Uhgg!" I said and then I leave the place, really upset, and angry! And as always he follow me until we were near my cabin.

* * *

**Annabeth: How could you?!**

**Percy: Let me explain, wise girl...**

**Annabeth: Don´t, I don´t want to hear it!**

**Me: Guys, I know you all want to kill me but, you´ll hate me more on the following chapters... but I swear this is not the end of Percabeth!**


	7. That s not what I meant

**Me: HELLOW PEOPLE!**

**Thalia: Shut up, I want to know what will happen with Percy and Annabeth!**

**Me: Then you´ll have to read... please send feedback. Feedback make me happy! ;D**

**Nico: Yeah, yeah, send her feedback, blah, blah, blah. Emperatriz1290 does not own us...**

**Me: If I did, Thalia and Nico would be together...**

**Thalia and Nico: What?!**

**Me: On with the story!*laught nerviously***

* * *

Lilly's POV.  
I was in my cabin (Athena cabin) and then I heard Percy screaming Annabeth name so I came out to see what was happening.

"Annabeth, Annabeth don't run!" Percy scream.

"WHAT?" Annabeth answer. I start inspecting the scene and I saw that most of the campers were in a circle trying to understand why Annabeth and Percy were fighting this time.

"What is wrong with you? And don't say that is because I choose Drew´s theme, because I know is not that!"

"Fine, You like Drew right, that's why you choose her theme!"

"Who told you that lie? I don't like Drew!" Once Percy said that, I saw Erick, an Apollo kid, looked really suspicious.

"Don't lie to me Percy, you have been really close recently!"

"Yeah, but that was because she was helping me!"

"That´s NOT true! You´re cheating on me!" I could heard the sadness in her voice.

"If someone is cheating here that would be you!" Percy yell.

"Why are you thinking that?!"

"C´mon you´re the one who have been really close to that guy! What was his name…? Erick!" Percy said and then he point to Eric´s place.

"I´m just helping him with Ancient Greek!"

"Yeah, sure. How stupid you think I am!"

"Well..."

"Yoy know, DON´T answer that!"

"You know what Percy, we should take a BREAK!" She had just pronounce the word, and every single camper gasp, and hold air. Everyone except Erick who look really satisfice.

"A break…A break…FINE! LET´S TAKE A BREAK!" Percy said and the broken in his voice was really obvious. All the Aphrodite cabin were crying their eyes out, while the rest were in a shock state.

"Percy, that's not what I meant" Annabeth said in a lower voice.

"That was exactly what you meant! You´re free Annabeth." Percy said really hurt. "Go ahead, run to Erick´s arms." He said the last phrase we so much venom, hate, and bitterness, that it scare me.

"Percy don't, don't jump to the lake we aren't finish yet!" Annabeth said almost crying but she found the way to hide the shake in her voice.

"Oh, we ARE done!" Percy said that and jump to the lake.

Annabeth run toward the cabin, with tears in her face, she enter and lock the door leaving all of us out. When I turn to see Erick, he had an evil smile in his face, something that made me want to punch him, and break his nose!

"Don't worry, they are going to be fine for tomorrow" Malcom, my sibling, said.

"They had never broke up for a fight. This was something serious!" I answer and by the face that Malcom had he saw the concern in my eyes.

* * *

**Me: So... yeah, I hate myself. BUT this is a crucial(spelling?) part in the story, please, please, please don´t stop reading it will get better, I swear it on the river styx.**

**Aphrodite:*crying her eyes out* You better, or I´ll turn you into a dove! *sniff***


	8. Because you want

**Me: HAPPY TURKEY DAY or HAPPY THANKS GIVING,you choose. Anyway I´m sad, today we had the Finals for Spelling Bee, and I got two wrong... which means I loose. Yeah, however, I decide that, since I won´t be with you at the Thanks Giving Dinner, I should at least give you a present... So this chapter is for all of you!_ P.S If you want to ask me something, go a head and do it, I will answer on the next chapter. Remember to review!_**

**Thalia: I´m still mad at you! Annabeth had been crying the whole night!**

**Nico: Percy don´t talk to me, nor Jason, or leo, or Frank, or even Tyson! The world is turning upside down!**

**Me:*whispers* That´s why I will write a Thalico fanfiction soon...**

**Thalia and Nico: What?!**

**Me: Piper, can you please...**

**Piper: Yeah, I got it. Emperatriz1290 _doesn__´t _own us, except for Erick, and Lilly.**

* * *

Piper´s POV  
A week has passed since I receive the IM from Lilly. I can't believe that Percy and Annabeth broke up. Each time I see them, I ask myself, _what happen with the lovely couple, that used to light up the camp?_ Things have been really bad and awkward since then.

Annabeth and Percy ignore each other, they don't even look into each other's eyes! Percy stay most of his time at the sword arena or at the beach; Annabeth read more than usual (I guess she try to keep her brain busy, so she wouldn´t think about Percy), and she spend time with that Apollo kid, Erick.

That guy have something to do with this I can feel it, and I'm going to find it out. But first I need to help my friends to be together again. And for that reason I'm going to talk to Annabeth.

* * *

Annabeth´s POV  
A week, I can't believe I have been without him for so long. My heart hurts and bleed each time I see my bracelet, _what happen with "Always Together"?_ I ask myself over and over again.

I had try to get rid of the bracelet, but I can´t it always reappear in my wrist, I guess this was the magic that Percy talked about, dam that guy thought in everything. For been honest part of me don´t want to get rid of the bracelet, I guess I don't want to lose him.

I miss his eyes, his humor, his smile, that sweet and honest smile, that no matter what it makes me smile. His lips, Gods, I miss them so badly, because each time that his lips touch mines, make my heart skip a beat. But most of all, I miss his arms, because his arms are like a shield that protect me from everything, especially nightmares.

Nightmares chase me every night, even when I was with Percy, but at least he could calm me down. Now that I´m alone they are just getting _**worst**_ in all the meaning of the word.

Suddenly someone knock the door of my cabin taking me away from my thoughts. While I was walking toward the door I had a hope that maybe just maybe, Percy was going to be at the other side of the door. But no, it was Piper.

"Hi, May I come in?" she ask politely.

"Sure" I said stepping at a side so she may enter.

"How you doing, are you okay?" she ask with concern in her voice. I can´t lie to Piper, I mean she is my best friend, beside she know me very good to know if I'm lying to her. And then, is when I couldn´t hold back tears.

"No" I said shacking my head while crying.

"Oh, Annabeth" she hugged me and help me to calm down.

* * *

Piper´s POV  
I never saw Annabeth so hurt, ok, maybe when Percy disappeared for eight month. Once Annabeth had calm down, I start asking.

"Could you tell me what happened that day?" I ask. She nod and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I was arguing with Drew about the theme for the party, and when we asked Percy, he choose Drew's Idea" she said.

"It's, ok breathe" I said, before she continue.

"Then, everything happened so fast, I start screaming at him, accusing him to be cheating on me, and then he start screaming, and the last thing I know was that we had just broke up" Annabeth had just finish, when a couple of tears escape from her eyes.

"Why don't you apologies?" I ask.

"Never. He is the one who must apologies, at the end he was the one who was cheating on me!"

"What? Who told you that?"

"Erick, and I believe him!" So is in this part of the story, were Erick appear.

"Why do you believe him? You know Percy since you two were twelve! While you only know Erick for a couple of months!" I could see that my comment hurt her.

"You know what, I don't want to continue talking about this. Please Piper, leave. I want to be alone!" She said avoiding my gaze.

"OK, but remember, you are in this, because you want!" I reply and then I just leaved.

* * *

**Me:*sniff* I´m so sorry, but I had to *crying my eyes out***

**Piper: You better fix this!**

**Me:*starting to cal down* I will, I promise.**

**Thalia: Okay, now lets answer to your reviews ok?**

**Me: Okay...**

_**Candyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller:****Yeah, Thalico is really mad at me, right Thalia...****  
**_

**Thalia**_**: Dont talk to me!**_

**Me: _See..._**

_**Simrasimigirl:I would like to make them bigger, but if I do that it will be over very soon. But I think The last chapters will be larger.**_

**Me: Okay thats it. Only FOUR more chapters and this story will be comeplete! I´m not sure if I have to be happy or sad about it...**


	9. Couldn t Believe

**Lilly: Hi, well Emperatriz1290 is running late, so I´ll do the disclaimer... Emperatriz1290 does not own any of this exept me, Eick and the plot...I guess thats it.**

**Me:*catching breath* Sorry I´m late... Okay so, guess what! My winter vacations start on FRIDAY, which means more time for writing!*do the happy dance* Thanks Lilly you rock.**

**Lilly: You´re welcome, o by the way Thalia and Nico are nowhere to be seen, do you know were they could be?**

**Me: They were fallowing me because I was writing a story about Thalico, and they didn´t appreciate that. And the grab my Fanfiction-notebook so I loose all the progress of the story...**

**Reyna: Cool, so can we continue with the story? Good**

* * *

Erick´s POV

"Okay, so Persephone is a daughter of Demeter that..." She start with her daily explanation.

Today a month is complete since she broke up with Percy, she even stop talking to Piper! Her best is so beautiful, I can't believe that she trust me so much, well at least enough to believe all those stories, about Percy cheating on her.

Now I have a free path, to make her my girlfriend. It's just a matter of time. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't notice that she stop explaining and was calling my name:

"Erick. Earth calling Erick. Hello?"

"Sorry" I said, a little ashamed.

"Erick, you need to concentrate, I mean you have been spacing out the whole lesson!" She scolled me.

"I know, is just that it is hard for me to stay focus..." Actually I didn´t lied to her, I mean my teacher is pretty, and I have ADHD, and I´m planning to ask her out tonight, so in other words trying to stay focus is a BIG challenge.

"Maybe, but you need to learn to change that. Anyway, I got to go, I have archery practice"She said standing up and picking uo her things.

"Tomorrow, at the same hour?" I ask.

"Sure" she reply, and left.

"For tomorrow you will be my girlfriend, you´ll see" I mutter to myself.

* * *

Piper´s POV  
Erick have been weird in the last couple of days, I need to know what's going on, and I will.  
So when I saw Annabeth leaving from Apollo´s cabin, I decide to talk to him and find out what his plans are.

"Erick?" I ask, getting inside the cabin.

"Piper!? What are you doing here!?" he ask, obviously surprise for my visit.

"I just need to know something" I said innocently.

"O...Kay what do you need to know?" he said, he was been careful, which means that he knew I was planning something.

"You are preparing something that includes Annabeth, don´t you?" I said, using the charmspeak of course.

"Yes" he said, without hesitating.

"What are you going to do?" I continue, using the charmspeak.

"I´m going to ask her out, tonight at the fireplace"

"Thanks, for the information! I got to go"

"Okay, see ya later" he said, of course he won't remember talking to me, and if he do, everything will be blurry.

Oh Gods I need to tell Percy, he is the only one who can avoid this. But there´s a problem I CAN´T FIND HIM! I wasn´t paying attention and I run into someone.

"Sorry, Leo" I said.

"No problem, Beauty Queen" he replied, note to myself: kick Leo´s butt later for calling me like that.

"Have you seen Percy?" I ask hurry.

"Hmm...Did you check at the sword arena?" Dam it, I forgot looking for him there. I thanks Leo and run toward the sword arena, where Percy was practicing with some dummies, while the younger campers learn(or at least tried to) his movements, probably for coping them or using it against him on combat, but it was more tha obvious that they respect him as a great leader.

"Percy... Percy!" I yell to him, once he was at my sight. He stop practicing and looked at me, that at the moment I was almost in front of him.

"What´s up? Piper" he ask.

"Erick is going, to ask Annabeth out!" I said, he didn't move, I mean he stay there staring at nowhere, and I was sure he was trying to calm down, but I was running out of patience. "What are you waiting for, DO SOMETHING!" I scream.

"No, If she wants to be with him, let her do it" he said, like he didn´t care, but his eyes were showing the opposite. But that doesn't change anything, I COULDN´T BELIEVE HE WAS SAYING THAT!

* * *

**Me: So yeah, doing this is not fun, please understand! And REVIEW I´m begging you please review!I think thats it Bye see ya next week, or sooner, I don´t know...**


	10. I m on My Way To You

**Me: I´m alone today, so I don´t own anything, only Erick, Lilly and The plot. Enjoy! P.s. Remember, If you have a question review it, or PM me.**

* * *

Percy´s POV  
My heart broke into a million pieces, _so, his plan works, he will become Annabeth´s boyfriend_ _tonight_. My heart was yelling me, to get her back! But my brain was telling me, to let her do what she wants, because she broke up with me. I didn´t know what to do so, so I try to ignore all those thoughts, but it wasn´t easy, because Piper came to me frequently to try change my opinion.

Finally it was dinner time, I sat alone at Poseidon table, and the thoughts that I tried to push away, came to me as a hurricane. So strong and fast that it hurts, with a question that hunted me the rest of the dinner: _what should I do?_ That single question made my brain spin around over and over again.

Once I finish my dinner, I decide that I needed to think and clear my thoughts. So, I walked toward the only place where I could think, the beach.

****LINE BREAK (here have a blue cookie!)****

I sat down on the sand near the water, and allow the water to touch my feet. I felt a hand on my shoulder, I thoughts it was Piper, but boy I was wrong.

"Piper, I don´t-"I started, but was interrupt.

"Piper? Who´s Piper?" A man said.

"Dad!? What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you. NOT as a God, as a father" he said, with a warm smile on his lips. Whene I heard those words I broke, I start crying and punching the sand with all the strength That I could manage. I waited for those words for a long time, and now I understand why he didn´t said them before, he was waiting for the moment I needed them the most. In other words now.

"What should I do? I already lost her, there´s nothing left to do!" I said, once I stoped punching the sand with all my strength.

"But there IS always a way, a chance. I´m sure"

"Not this time, I had a whole month to do it, but I didn´t. I was so sttuborn, that I try to convince myself that I didn´t needed her. I AM SO STUPID!"

"Percy" He place a hand in my shoulder and made me look at him "Do you love her?" He asked, in his eyes I saw eons of wisdom and I knew he was concern, I could feel it.

"Of course I do, she means the world to me"

"The. Fight for her!"

"But, If you love something let it free. If it come back, is yours. If it doesn´t, it never was. Right?" I said. I remember that phrase from a book, annabeth read to me once.

"That doesn´t work for demigods, Percy. If you love her, something you already admit, fight for her. You already fall into Tartarus, to avoid losing her; don't allow that a foolish kid stole the wonderful love, you two share"

"And what would I do if she doesn´t love me anymore?" I asked hopelessly.

"She gave you her heart, didn´t she?" He said, handing me the keychain, "Always Together,  
Percy. You promise her" Those words made me realize my BIG mistake.

"Thanks Dad. Excuse me, but I have a girl to recover" I said, standing up. A new source of energy and hope came rushing through me. I checked my watch, _I still have time_, I said to myself.

"Good luck" he scream, while I started running toward the fireplace. _Annabeth, resist I´m on my way to you_, that was all I could thought about.

****Ooops a line braek****

I reach the fireplace, and notice that everyone was paralize. Which was weird, Clarisse was obviously mad, but I didn´t understand why, until I turn my attention to the two campers tha were in the middle of the circle and what I saw made my blood turn cold...

* * *

**Me: What did Percy saw? Who were the two campers? Review your ideas about this. That would make me really happy!**


	11. I Need You

**Me: I´M BACK! Did you missed me?! (answer in the reviews ;D)**

**Thalia: A little late, thought...**

**Me: Sorry, I went to a familly trip to Atlanta and I just didn´t have time to put my hands in a computer. But, I´m back which mean this is a new chapter yay! By the way HAPPY BIRTHDAY THALIA! Now you are officially a year older!**

**Thalia: No way, Sherlock!**

**Nico: Don´t be mean, at least she brought you a present**

**Me: Yeah I did! you can open it a the end of the chapter, so on with the story...**

**Lilly: Wait! Emperatriz1290 does not own Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus, however she owns me, Erick and the plot. Now you can proceed**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I have been thinking about how much I miss Percy...again, and I got to a conclusion: I will apologies for screaming and for accusing him for been cheating on me. Lilly have been talking to me and advising me, and helped me realize...that I was wrong. So, I decide talking to him at the fireplace.

"Annabeth, are you ready?" Lilly asked me, an encourage smile playing in her lips.

"No" I reply.

"Aaannaaabeeeth!" she said exasperated.

"Sorry, but I´m a daughter of Athena. Apologizing to someone is hard!"

"Not for me..."

"Because you are different. In a good way" I cut her off "Beside ready or not I´ll do it"

"You see, that's the spirit!" she said cheerfully.

*****line break******

Finally, it was dinner time. I saw Percy sat down at the Poseidon table, but something was bugging him. I knew it because he had the –I-don´t-know-what-to-do,-this-is-so-hard- face. I had the desire to comfort him, like I did a month ago, before our...inconvenient.

I planned everything that I was going to do:

First, I was going to walk toward him, and asked him if I could sit near him. He would have said yes.

Second, I was going to apologies and tell him that I was wrong, and that I need him. He would have forgave me, because he love me too.

Third and last, we would kiss and say how much we love each other.

Unfortunately Percy had other plans, because once he finish his dinner he walked toward the beach. _Well I think I can change the scenario of my plan_. I thought, I stand up and start walking toward the beach, following Percy. But someone step in front of me, and grab my arm.

"Aren´t you staying for the fireplace?" Eric asked.

"Uh...um...I-I´m not sure" I said._ Hurry up, I need to talk to Percy_, was all I thought.

"C´mon Annabeth, don't be like that" he insist.

"I know, is just that...I have important things to do"

"Please stay, I´m singing today. Won't you at least listen?" He said, while using poppy eyes. They were persuasive but not as good as Percy´s

"Okay" I said reluctantly. _I will talk to Percy later, he can´t skip the fireplace. It is his favorite part of camp´s tradition. _

I sat with my siblings, we sang camp songs, told some jokes, and relax a little. Okay, they relaxed a little, I couldn´t. I was so distracted, that I didn't notice that ´The Random Time´ had started. ´The Random Time´ is a new tradition that takes place once all the young campers go to bed, and we can sing, dance, and listen all king of music. But most of the time the campers are just making out with their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Suddenly, Eric start singing ´Just the way you are´ from Bruno Mars, to me. Can you believe it!? ME! When he finish the song, everyone was looking amuse to him. Not because he sang good, because he sang it to ME. Then he walked toward me and...

"Annabeth, do you want to be my girlfriend?" he whisper, I was shock, I mean everyone was shock, and shook their heads. I think that they want to see Percy and me together again. Besides, the Aphrodite cabin said that we are everybody's OTP, whatever it means.

"I...um...I-"I couldn't find the nicest way to say NOOOOO.

"Respond after this" he said, he start leaning, while everyone hold the breath. Our lips were inches apart, and the only thing I could think was: _Percy come fast, I need you._

I heard someone approaching, but I couldn't move...

* * *

**Percy: That son of a *Hazel blocks Percy´s mouth with her hand***

**Hazel: Language!**

**Percy: Is just that... I´ll kill him!**

**Me: You´ll have time for doing it, I promise...**

**Thalia: Weres my present, I want to open it!**

**Me: *Give Thalia a rolled paper with a bow* I hope you like it, it was hard to get.**

**Thalia: Paper, really?! *unrolle the paper to see what it is* it can´t be *star screaming really excited***

**Nico: What is it? *look to the paper that Thalia is holding* No WAY!**

**Me: What do you think I gave Thalia for he Birthday?! And What do you think about Erick? Go ahead express yourself let all the range flow in the reviews. **


	12. Always Together

**Me: Guess What! This is the last chapter of Always Together. I want to thank all of you for taking your time and reading this story and waiting for my updates, I really do. By the way, I will put a poll with different stories I have in mind each one with a summary. Is just to know which story to write. I can´t write multiple stories at a time, it only cause author-blocks, so yeah please check that (it will appear as a new chapter) review the one you prefer.**

**Nico: I can´t believe you gave her an authographed Green Days poster!**

**Thalia: You sure know me. And stop crying about it, Nico.**

**Me: I´m glad you like it. I don´t own Percy Jackson or The Heroes of Olimpus, however, Lilly, Erick and the plot, are mine.**

* * *

Lilly´s POV  
_Percy where are you? Annabeth needs you!_ I thought while Erick continue getting closer to her. Everyone stood there shock, the Aphrodite cabin was about to cry. I couldn't continue looking, so, I close my eyes, waiting and hoping that was a bad dream.

"Take your fucking hand out of my girl!" A voice that I recognize instantly said, it was Percy.

"She's not your girl anymore, you lost your opportunity a month ago! Stupid fool" Erick reply.

"Ha, keep dreaming!" Percy said, full of rage.

"Wanna fight for her!"

"Oh, that's why I came for!"

"Need a sword?" Erick said, pointing Percy´s chest with his sword.

"I came prepared!" Percy reply, a smirk playing in his lips. He took out his pen, Riptide.

"Ha, you are going to fight with a pen!"

"Don't judge a book by its cover, someone important and smart taught me that" Percy said, obviously looking at Annabeth with a smile.

"Let's do this!" Erick said, totally annoy by Percy.

Erick attacked first, something that Percy was waiting for. Percy uncapped riptide and it became an amazing - 3 foot large – sword. He blocked Erick´s attack and attacked back. Erick blocked and swung his sword to Percy´s neck, Luckily Percy move his neck out of Erick´s sword path, then he swung to Erick´s legs, Erick avoid it by jumping backwards.

"I´m impress" Erick said, breathing heavily.

"What were you thinking!? He IS part of the seven, beside he FOGHT with KRONOS! Do you seriously thought it would be easy!?" Connor Stole shouted, at the comment almost everybody explode in laughs."Yeah, stop making a fool yourself!" continue travis.

"Theye said it, not me!" Said Percy, with a smirk in his face.

"But, I´m not giving up on her YET!" Erick complain.

"I didn´t thought you would" Percy reply.

They start fighting again, but this time Percy attack first and threw Erick a couple of feet backwards. Percy walk toward him and was about to place his sword toward Erick's throat, Erick rolled to his left and stand up as fast as he could, but wasn´t fast enough. Percy grab Erick's sword (I felt down when Erick fell down) and in a quick move Percy place it at the back of Erick´s neck and his at Erick´s throat.

"Game Over" Percy whisper, and walked toward Annabeth, who was in a shock state. Tears were escaping from her eyes.

"I don't want anybody else to kiss your lips, be in your arm, and be the one you love. I don't want anybody else to take my place" Percy said to Annabeth.

"No one can take your place, Percy. Never" Annabeth answer, with a small smile on her lips.

"I. Love. You!" Percy whisper, leaning for a kiss.

"I. Love. You. Too!" Annabeth reply, before they kiss.

I couldn´t help but smile, clap and cheer, just as the rest of the campers that were present. The Aphrodite cabin members were crying from happiness and mumbled thing like "My OTP is back!" or "They are an AMAZING couple!" or "Love always win at the End!"

"But, wait" Katie called "If Annabeth didn´t want to kiss Erick, then why she didn´t move?"

"I don´t know, I just couldn´t. It was like my feet were glued to the ground!" Annabeth explained herself. Once the words leave her mouth, a sweet voice was heard around the place.

"Guilty. Sorry, but I promised you that I would make your love life interesting..."

"Lady Aphrodite! You are behind all of this?!" Everyone ask at the same time.

"Of course, it was me. I´m just making sure they stay Always Together!" She said and then she disapear in a cloud of perfume.

"Always Together, right?" Percy asked, taking a keychain from his pocket that had the tree same charm Annabeth´s bracelet (The one she NEVER took off) have.

"Always Together!" She reply, and they join the pieces of the heart-charm. Suddenly a gold light came from the bracelet, and in the heart you could read ´Always Together´ in one side and ´Percy Jackson &amp; Annabeth Chase´ in the other one. I´t was so obvious Aphrodite was in this.

And that's an Amazing way to end a day, and to start again a relationship!

* * *

**Me: Did you like it?!**

**Annabeth: At least I´m with my seaweed brain.**

**Percy: And I´m with my wisegirl.**

**Thalia and Nico: You two make me sick**

**Me: And that´s it, hope you guys like the story. Don´t forget to check the next chapter with the poll about the stories. Bye Bye, love you guys. You are all awesome people.**


	13. Poll of Stories

**Soo this is a list of different stories that are on my mind, please vote for your favorite, I will be writing them depending the votes each one have. You can vote for more than one story, but please make sure to write them in the order you would like to read them...**

· Just Say "Yes"

_Just another random One-Shot, of how Percy propose to Annabeth. PERCABETH fluff._

· I Hate You, Means I Love You

_THALICO. Thalia quit the hunt, Nico broke up with Will. What happen when the world of this two collide, would love bloom, or hatred would win this war. Sort of AU._

· Problems in Our Lives

_PERCABETH AU. Annabeth run away from her home at the age of 16, so do Percy. Follow this two, in a one-way trip full of promises, friendship, love, and of course, problems! No Gods, all human._

· A New Love

_Reyna decide that is time to explore the mortal world, for accomplish her dreams she quit praetorship and move to New York for college. And maybe, she will find Love there, who knows? Sort of AU._

· Podcast Love

_PERCABETH AU. Annabeth works for Half-Blood Stereo, with Luke, her boyfriend. But he cheat on her and quit. Percy is hired to help Annabeth in the program. She finds his cheerfulness annoying, but a lot of secrets are hide in each smile._

· Every Single Way To Love You

_EVERLLARK. Post-Mockingjay. Pregnant Katniss is brushing her daughter´s hair when the infant makes an unexpected question. One-shot._

**Please vote for your favorite story. By the way, the one-shots are the one whose summary points out, the rest are multi-chapters. and finally I want to wish you a MERRY CHRISTMAS and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Love You Guys, Bye bye. XOXOXO **


End file.
